I Hate Everything
I Hate Everything, or IHE for short is a YouTube channel created by Alex that is known for his rants on social media, movies, games, memes and various other topics. It is best known for its "I Hate ___" series, where Alex mixes hyperbole and his own opinions to deliver comedic social commentary. The runs a related segment titled "Comment Comeback", where Alex responds to comments on his more controversial videos. Another series is "The Search For The Worst", where Alex criticizes the lowest rated movies on IMDb. The YouTube channel currently has over 292 million views and over 1,700,000 subscribers. JAR Media The creator, Alex also runs a side channel with his friends James and Ruben, and his brother Jamie. As well as discussing topics and questions asked by fans, he reviews games and movies and has begun hosting podcasts. In December 2015, it came to light that the partner of JAR had been taking 60% revenue from them without their knowledge. They have subsequently abandoned the initial channel and created a new one with the same name. It currently has over 100,000 views and 20,000 subscribers. Personal life Little is known about Alex's personal life as he likes to keep it private due to past experiences of being stalked. He was born in New Zealand in 1994 but raised in England. He currently resides in Calne, Wiltshire. The most we know about him is what his face looks like, as he posted it on Instagram. Fans and viewers are asked not to attempt find anymore information about him for his privacy. YouTube and Social Media Controversies/Suspensions The channel and the channel's social media have a good amount of controversies. Cool Cat Saves the Kids Controversy On November 6, 2015, Alex uploaded the video Cool Cat Saves The Kids - The Search For The Worst - IHE a review of the movie "Cool Cat Saves the Kids" for his series, On November 9, the video was taken down and Alex's channel given a strike for copyright infringement by the movie's creator Derek Savage, despite the videos falling under fair use law. Alex released several videos detailing the events of the incident, including emails between Alex and Derek and tweets from Derek Savage's "Cool Cat" account, shown in Alex's video "With Apologies To Derek Savage". Alex moved forward with a counter-claim with the support of YouTubers Bobsheaux and YourMovieSucks and his network, Creative Nation. On November 27, Alex's Cool Cat videos were once again listed on his channel and, the following day, Alex uploaded a video in which he stated that the copyright strike was removed. Alex also went into detail about an email sent to him from a law firm on November 13 regarding copyright material in his "Attack of the Jurassic Shark" videos. However, several obvious clues gave Alex reason to believe that the law firm and email was fabricated by Derek Savage, and the real creators of "Attack of the Jurassic Shark" have not made any attempt to issue copyright strikes against Alex. Channel Suspension On Tuesday 19th January 2016, I Hate Everything's channel was suspended for unknown reasons. His channel was recovered the day after. Damn Daniel Copyright dumb TBC here.''